


hold it, aim it, make all of the bad men run

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and ridiculous use of that doctor coat from 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: “You’re really missing the point here.” Jace sighs, put out.“I often do.” Simon agrees. “Are we getting out of here or what?”.Jace gets a fake doctor's coat, and it plays a ludicrous role in their Epic Love Story, as told by one Simon Lewis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the doctor's coat. you know the one I'm talking about. the one from 2x03. initially, I didn't think too much about it, and then I kept thinking about it, and then this happened, and you know what I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> title taken from gun song by the lumineers. the entire cleopatra album is the only thing I've listened to at work for the last two weeks, it's pretty insane how I haven't gotten tired of it yet???
> 
> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)!!

“Oh.” Simon groans as he wakes up to a bland hospital room. “Am I dead?”

“No, see, that’s the problem.” Jace’s voice sounds from somewhere near his head. “You’re a _vampire_ , and you keep ending up in the _hospital_.” Simon turns and stares at him.

“Either I’m hallucinating,” he decides, “or you’re wearing a doctor’s coat with the name _Jace Wayland_ stitched on it.”

“Izzy made it for me,” Jace says, signing some official looking documents without even glancing at them, instead glaring at Simon, “so now we can add impersonation and forgery to the list of crimes I’ve committed to get you out of here.”

“Considering you kill demons,” Simon says, shuffling out of bed and blearily picking at his ruined shirt, “I don’t think forgery is the worst thing you can be charged with.”

“You’re really missing the point here.” Jace sighs, put out.

“I often do.” Simon agrees. “Are we getting out of here or what?”

“Or what.” Jace says, opening and closing a few of the cabinets. “Izzy wants us to stay put while she pokes around the new machines they’ve gotten here. Something about groundbreaking techno-shit.”

“You totally tuned her out, didn’t you.”

“Completely.” Jace says placidly. “Could not have understood a single word coming from her mouth even if I tried.”

“What are we supposed to do until then? Come to think of it, what exactly are _you_ doing?” Simon asks.

“Babysitting you. There’s been demon activity around here.” Jace says, bending down to open another cabinet. Simon takes a moment to appreciate the finer things in life, i.e., Jace’s ass in tight jeans.

“Yes, because you’re going to find them hiding in the cupboards.” Simon says drily. Jace doesn’t seem to pick up on it, giving him a strange look as he gets up.

“Yeah.” He replies. “Found one in here and killed it before you woke up.” Simon sighs.

“Of course you did.” He peers out of the hallway and sees only a few doctors and nurses milling about. “Well? Let’s go.” He turns to see Jace straightening the collar of his coat, and nearly laughs at the look on Jace’s face when Simon catches him in the act.

“Don’t say anything.” Jace warns, striding out into the hallway.

“You like your coat.” Simon says in a sing-song voice. “You want to be a doctor!”

“Shut up.” Jace says, and from behind him Simon can see the tips of his ears turning crimson. “ _Why_ did we take you on this mission.”

“Because you needed my super-awesome fighting skills.” Simon cheerfully says.  Jace shakes his head, pausing at a split in the corridor and carefully looking at both before going down the left one.

“Do you ever consider – “ Jace begins to say, but Simon never actually gets to consider anything because the next moment a demon with rows and rows of gleaming teeth leaps out at him and the only thing he can remember is a piercing pain down his arm before he blacks out. When he comes to, he’s in Magnus’ loft and he feels like someone took a hammer to his body.

“Ugh. Dying over and over again sucks.” Simon laments.

“You don’t say.” A tight voice responds, and Simon shrieks in his surprise as he twists to the side to see Jace sitting on a chair with his arms folded, glaring at Simon with an unusual force.

“Jesus, warn a guy!” Simon exclaims.

“Oh, like you warned me before almost dying _twice_ in one night?” Jace asks, leaning forward. “The first time, I could chalk up to the uniquely painful brand of bad luck that you carry, but the second time is just unforgivable – “

“Oh I’m sorry, let me just inform all the demons in the greater New York area that there’s a limit of one attempt to my life per night – “

“What if I didn’t get to you in time?” Jace continues, shaking his head and staring at a spot to the left of Simon’s head. His voice gets quieter as he says, “I almost didn’t, this time.” His fists clench and unclench. “You can’t – you can’t make me live with that, Simon, you gotta be more careful.”

Simon takes in the way Jace is clenching his jaw, the tightness around his eyes and the vulnerability in his voice. _Oh_ , he thinks. Something warm flutters in his chest.

“Well,” he says, his voice purposefully light, “you know I’d just come back and haunt you anyway, so you can’t really get rid of me, sorry – “ Jace makes a frustrated noise and launches himself at Simon. Simon squeaks and brings his hands up to defend himself, but doesn’t get far enough before Jace is curling his fingers in the front of Simon’s shirt and yanking him forward, crashing their lips together.

Their first kiss is aggressive, and frankly _painful_. Jace’s teeth catch on his lips, because the angle is slightly off, and Simon’s body still feels like it’s been thrown through a meat grinder. Simon grins through it, though, bringing his hands up to Jace’s waist and gently pushing him away.

“Wait, just – “ he says softly, taking in the frozen expression of Jace’s face, “Let’s rearrange.” He tugs Jace onto the bed, relaxing back into the pillows and bringing their mouths together more slowly. Jace makes a pained noise in the back of his throat and follows Simon’s lead, kissing him back leisurely while his other hand curls around Simon’s bicep.

“Is this okay?” Jace eventually asks, breaking the kiss and rolling over to lie next to Simon in the large bed. “Are you…?”

“Down to get dirty? Single and ready to mingle with you? Willing to let you hunt my shadows – “

He breaks off laughing when Jace slaps a hand over his mouth, groaning.

“You are the most bizarre person I’ve ever met.” Jace says fondly.

“ _You_ want to kiss me!” Simon gloats, wrestling Jace’s hand away and turning to face him. “No take-backs, dude.” Jace stifles a laugh.

“Clearly, I made a bad judgement call.” He presses a kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Sleep. You can be bizarre again when you’re rested and I can shut you up with kisses.”

“And then we’ll hunt demons,” Simon says jauntily, “and I’ll be uselessly carted off to the hospital, and you’ll show up in your doctor’s coat – “

“The coat does it for you, really – “

“And you’ll save me, and I’ll save you, and you and me and the coat will all live happily ever after.” He finished. Jace yawns.

“Three’s a crowd.” He says softly to Simon. “How do you feel about just you and me?”

Simon smiles. “Yeah.” He listens to the steady thud of Jace’s heart. “That feels just right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own a single gun_   
>  _but if I did you'd be the one_   
>  _to hold it, aim it, make all of the bad men run_   
>  _but I don't own a single gun_


End file.
